The Truth and Dare Show
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Ask questions to and/or dare your favorite NV characters. Pairings include DXR MXA SXM
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to The Truth and Dare Show" my OC Rose Lanski says walking into a room "in this show you can ask questions to and/or dare the cast of Bakugan: New Vestroia. So welcome Dan, *Shun*, Runo, Ace, Mira, Baron, **Spectra**, Mylene, Shadow, Gus, Lync, Prince Hydron, and of course Volt.

"Tell me again why where doing this" asks Lync.

"Because I'll beat you up if you don't" Rose says nonchalantly "and I'm rather tough."

"I'll take you on" Spectra says standing up.

Rose quickly flips him onto the floor and replies "any other questions."

"And on the last note please send in your questions/and or dares so good bye" Rose says as the end credits start.

*Shun is my OC's cousin.

**This takes place BEFORE Spectra turned good so he would still be Spectra.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome to The Truth and Dare Show" Rose says. She is an average sized room with the characters from New Vestroia (including Marucho this time (sorry I left him out)). "Our first question is for Dan from jennarinslet11."

"Yay" Dan cheers.

"Ok is it true when you are at a movie date with Runo and watch Hunger Games, is it true that you cried and wet yourself when you saw Rue die" Rose asks.

"IS NOT!" Dan protests.

"Runo" Rose asks.

"Well he did cry" Runo says and everyone cracks up.

"Now for dares" Rose says as soon she stops laughing "from the same person Ace kiss Shun on the lips for at least 3 to 5 seconds. Then say if you enjoy it and for Mylene and Shadow switch personalities"

Everyone stared at Rose flabbergasted.

"You heard me" Rose states "unless you wanna get beat up."

Shun quickly kisses Ace for 3 seconds and then pulls away.

"Did you enjoy it" Rose asks Ace.

"Of course not" Ace replies.

"Good" Rose says "and for Mylene and Shadow"

"Hahaha" Mylene laughs like Shadow.

"Would you shut up" Shadows impersonates Mylene.

"Next question is from Gx Fangirl of Rainbows" Rose says "and her question is 'Ace, is it true that you like Mira? As in like her like her'."

Ace spits out the water he was drinking all over Marucho.

"Well" Rose taps her foot impatiently.

"Maybe a little bit" Ace says and Mira blushes a bit.

"Ok next from Laura B" Rose reads of his card "Truths: Shun why did you cut your ponytail off, Dan: it true you dance in front of a mirror every night that has a picture of Runo on it? Shun-Why did you cut your ponytail off? Have you ever had a crush on someone? If so please share. Runo- if you turned invisible for 24 hours, what would you do? Mira- Who do you like better, Dan or Ace? Ace- How did you get your hair that color is it natural or hair died or a result of a freak accident?"  
"Well the reason my ponytail got cut off is because Rose here cut it off while I was sleeping" Shun states giving Rose the evil eye "and as for the crush no not really"

"Oh yeah" Rose laughs "I forgot about the ponytail thing. Ok Dan"

"Uh well maybe" Dan replies.

"Not good enough" Rose says.

"Fine yes" Dan blushes and everyone cracks up.

"Ok Runo?" Rose asks.

"I guess I would try and find a way to be not invisible" Runo states "because being invisible would suck."

"Cool," Rose says "Mira."

"Ace" Mira blushes.

"And speaking of ace" Rose looks over to Ace.

"It's natural" Ace replies.

"And to end Dan run around the studio with underwear over your head saying, 'I am superman!'" Rose reads off her card and hands Dan a pair of superman boxers "oh to Laura and I cannot send you a copy sorry, but try recording this show."

"Do I have to" Dan complains.

"Yep" Rose says.

Dan puts the underwear on his head and starts running around and says "I am Superman!

"That's the end of the show today" Rose manages to get out while laughing "join us next time for The Truth and Dare Show!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to The Truth and Dare Show" Rose says as she walks into the room where the contestants were "I'm your host Rose Lanski and we've got some awesome truths and dares for you guys. First up is dares. Baron from JennaRislet11 () say you love in front of Dan."

"Do I have to" whines baron.

"Either that or get your spine broken by me" Rose replies.

"I love Runo" Baron says as Dan balls up his fist and punches Baron in the nose.

"Dear god that was hilarious" Rose laughs replaying the tape "next for Dan, she dares you wear Katniss Everdeen 'girl on fire' red dress."

"What no way" Dan protests.

"Would you rather have your spine broken" Rose asks.

"Never mind" Dan says "just give me a dress."

Rose snaps her fingers and the dress magically appears on Dan. Everyone but Dan starts laughing hysterically.

"Last dare from her is Runo sing a duet 'Baby' by Justin Bieber" Rose reads off her card.

"I HATE that dude" Runo complained.

"She said you would" Rose laughed "now sing."

"You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart" Shun sings his voice cracking and it was easy to see the discomfort on his face as well Rose's from his bad singing.

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time" Runo sings, she isn't as bad as Shun but is still pretty bad.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine" Shun sings, by now Rose has her hands over her ears.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine" Runo sings.

"For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we're here together

And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring" Shun sings his voice really, really, really, REALLY bad and high.

"OK SHUT UP" Rose screams at Shun and Runo. By now she has lost her temper and proceeds to punch Shun in the face sending him flying through the wall.

"Whoops" Rose snaps out of her anger fit "uh anything we didn't get to this time we will get to next time but for now we should probably get him to a hospital" she points to the now unconscious Shun.


	4. Authors Note

"Hello and welcome to The Truth and Dare after Show" Rose announces as she steps into an empty room "I say after show because this is more of an announcement. I am looking for a co-host. Here are the requirements.

Must have style (this basically means they must be funny and have some sort of flare)

Must be ORIGINAL ( this means they have to be an OC)

Must be tough (this means able to keep Rose in line in case she flips out, so that there's no repeat of last episode)

Age wise about 13-16 (since Rose is only 14)

No Gary stews or Mary sues

So here's the submit from.

Name: First Middle or Last if wish (First name most Important)

Nickname: Any nicknamed other characters call this person

Gender: Male or Female

Age: How old is your character

Birth Date: Month Day and/or Year (Year isn't need)

Appearance: What you character looks like

Personality: What is your character like? (preferably a clashing personality with Rose)

Race: human, Bakugan Vestal or something new

Likes: Things this person likes examples; sports, video games or whatever

Dislikes: Things this person doesn't like example; Twilight, Spiders or whatever

Strengths: What makes this person strong physically or emotionally?

Weaknesses: What makes this person weak physically or emotionally?

Fears: What is this person afraid of example; spiders, crowns, their aunt or whatever?


	5. Second Authors Note

Here are Rose's Characteristics

Name: Rose Lanski

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: September 24

Appearance: short for age by about 2-4 inches, because of this is often called little. She has jet black hair and eyes. She normally wears a jet black heavy north face jacket and black yoga pants with a fiery red shirt on under the jacket. She is also really scrawny.

Personality: easily angered especially if called little, very sassy, she can a bit scary when she wants to be,

Classification: human

Likes: fighting, ninja training, hanging upside down form trees till she feints (which could be hours), the dark

Dislikes: being called little, when her cousin Shun is overprotective, cursing (thinks it shows bad sportsmanship), arrogant people.

Strengths: powerful, great actress, smart

Weaknesses: too small, sensory issues, bad balance

Fears: accidently hurting someone she cares about, being alone, having no one

Attribute: darkus (duh)


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello and welcome to The Truth and Dare Show" Rose steps into the room filled the cast of the show along with a girl who has black, shoulder-length, straight hair "and this is my cohost Akila."

"Hi everyone" Akila says waving "I'm so excited to be here."

"Ok first Baron drink this" Rose hands him a glass of what looks like lemonade and he drinks it up.

"What was that" Baron asks.

"Ketchup, blood, toilet water, lemon zest, grape flavoring, toenail clippings, avocado, more toilet water, two bottle of vanilla extract, salt, mayonnaise, lemon flavoring, yellow food colorings 7 8 and 12, spaghetti, everything in the fridge at home, and a hint just a hint of cinnamon." Rose replies "oh and Shun you gotta pick up more groceries on the way home."

"Wait what" Baron asks "all that stuff was in that. GROSS!"

"Yep" Rose laughs "that was our first dare from Laura B. Our next dare is for Dan put a whole tube of toothpaste in a glass of water, stir and drink it all."

Dan takes the glass of toothpaste and drinks it then exclaims "that was disgusting!"

"Would you like to do the honors of the next dare" Rose asks Akila.

"Ok" Akila replies as a door opens and she pushes Ace into the room and then closes the door.

"What was in there" asks Dan.

"Just all of his fangirls" Rose replies "ok up next is questions. Dan, if you could switch places with one person, who would it be. Shun, what are some of the worst injures you have got from your ninja training?"

"I would say you, Rose" Dan replies "because you don't have to do any dares."

"Good point" Rose says "now for your question, Shun."

"Well there was this one time I fell out of a really high tree and broke both my arms and my left leg" Shun says.

"K, now a dare for Lync" Rose says.

"Took long enough" Lync says "what is it."

"Lync kiss Alice for at least 5 seconds" Akila reads off Rose's card.

"B, b, but she's not here" Lync stutters.

"Is now" Rose says as Alice steps through a door.

Lync stares at both Alice and Rose unbelievably. Lync then goes up to Alice and kisses her. It lasts about 4 seconds before he passes out.

"Does that count" asks Rose.

"I don't know" replies Akila.

They hear banging on the door and open it up to see Ace with his clothes all shredded from the fangirls.

"Hi Ace" Rose says nonchalantly and Ace passes out.

"Join us next time on…" Akila says.

"…The Truth and Dare Show" Rose finishes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello" Rose walks into the normal room with Akila.

"And welcome to The Truth and Dare Show" Akila says.

"We have a lot of dares of you guys tonight" Rose says to the cast "so here we go. Shun lend me 50 dollars then run around the room screaming 'For Narnia' until you pass out. Also Spectra, Dan, and Helios dress up like girls for the rest for the rest of the episode. Spectra and Helios will need super frilly dresses. Ace first you must do the chicken dance wearing a chicken costume. Finally Runo make the worst dish possible and feed it to Dan."

Everyone minus Akila stares at Rose a little scared. Then Rose snaps her fingers and Spectra, Dan, and Helios were wearing frilly dresses, Runo had cooking ingredients in front of her, and Ace was in a chicken costume. Knowing they couldn't fight her Ace starts dancing and everyone laughs at him. Then Shun hands Rose 50 bucks from his wallet and starts running around saying "for Narnia." Finally Runo starts putting together random item drying to make cookies with the ingredients. After a few minutes Runo's cookies are done and Shun bumps into a wall and passes out. Runo gives Dan the cookies and Dan eats one. Then Dan passes out.

"Next up truths" Rose laughs "first Mylene what is your favorite holiday, also for Shun is it true that you and your grandpa have karaoke nights? Finally Gus if you were stranded on a deserted island, and there was one other person with you, who would you want that person to be?"

"Women's day Mylene answered "because I get to boss everyone around."

"That makes sense" Rose states "and as for Shun question I can answer it with a big fat YES. So Gus what is your answer to your question."

"Master Spectra of course" Gus answers "because he'd know what to do."


End file.
